


no longer human

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Troll Dave Strider, Troll John Egbert, Trollstuck, Wordcount: 100-500, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: John looked at himself in the mirror, still not used to seeing what was staring back at him. His reflection was no longer that of himself, but resembled a stranger. Well, not really, you could still clearly see it was him, but at the same time not. The reflection was no longer human.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	no longer human

John looked at himself in the mirror, still not used to seeing what was staring back at him. His reflection was no longer that of himself, but resembled a stranger. Well, not really, you could still clearly see it was him, but at the same time not. The reflection was no longer human.

Some of his features were the same, like his back hair, and the blue irises of his eyes, but, they showed that he was now a blueblood. His skin was gray and much rougher, his ears were long and pointy, and he could  _ move  _ them. His buckteeth remained, but more… sharp. His sclera were yellow, and so was his claws. Not to mention these new grubsscars and… private parts.

It was all so surreal, and John still couldn’t believe it. But, after winning the game, all humans had suddenly just changed intro trolls, it had been so terrifying, it still was. But, now he was finally beginning to accept it, little by little. But it would still take time until he recognized himself in the mirror again.

“John, you okay?”

John felt how his ears flapped upwards, the sound getting his attention as he turned around. Dave had snuck into the bathroom without him noticing. Also a troll. His new black hair looked weird on his now gray face, and he was actually looking into alchemizing some hair bleach.

His eyes were still hidden under his shades, but John knew they were the same red as before, he was a mutantblood, while John was blue.

He took a deep breath and nodded.

“Yeah, sorry if I seemed a bit spaced out. My reflection’s just still weird to look at, you know.”

Dave nodded, and then took his hand in his own. It felt unnaturally warm against John’s skin, which he knew actually was from him now being much cooler than his boyfriend.

“Yeah, all of this is still pretty freaky, ain’t it?”

“Heh, yeah.”

“Good thing we’ve got each other.”

“Yeah.”


End file.
